


Double Feature

by vanityaffair



Category: Family Ties - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided that since I was extremely bored and very upset since I haven't seen much Family Ties archive stories and that's just upsetting.I like Alex alot...Anyway I think that Alex should be paired with someone besides his sisters ,I mean I'm up for incest but not with..not with his female sisters.Andy's not grown up yet and I don't like underage shtuff nu!nu!I much perform more...more m/m and f/f.So I took the liberty of typing a double feature.I hope those out there enjoy this because I'm typing at my own risk.</p><p>(I didn't know who looks good with who for Alex so I decided on the un-obvious,Skippy.Yep.I said it.Skippy,But first I'm doing F/F set up,Mallory/Jennifer.Jennifer's in her teenage years.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that since I was extremely bored and very upset since I haven't seen much Family Ties archive stories and that's just upsetting.I like Alex alot...Anyway I think that Alex should be paired with someone besides his sisters ,I mean I'm up for incest but not with..not with his female sisters.Andy's not grown up yet and I don't like underage shtuff nu!nu!I much perform more...more m/m and f/f.So I took the liberty of typing a double feature.I hope those out there enjoy this because I'm typing at my own risk.
> 
> (I didn't know who looks good with who for Alex so I decided on the un-obvious,Skippy.Yep.I said it.Skippy,But first I'm doing F/F set up,Mallory/Jennifer.Jennifer's in her teenage years.)

 

Though Jennifer was smarter and acts a little bit more mature than Mallory at times,Mallory still always remained ontop.

Jennifer was laided back on her sister's bed,feeling the flick of her older sister's tongue swipe it wetness across her hardening nubs before sucking on one and rotating to the next.

It was just some things that Mallory knew much more better than Jennifer could ever know.

"M-Mallory..."

Mallory was fueled by the sound of her sister's voice quivering and wavering due to the pleasure she eliciting from her.

Not so smart now huh?

Then Mallory began kissing down Jennifer's body,making a sweet trail of kisses that slowly lead to her center that seemed so ready to release.

She looked up at her;Knowing Jennifer,self-pride could be buried under her skin as she tried not to look down to those beautiful eyes that looked so glazed over that it was hypnotic.

She spreaded the thick shaved lips that covered the sweet honeypot and she started to lick Jennifer's clit,making her gasp and arch her back to give her more access to her.

It was pleasuring to see her arching and moaning for her sister's tongue to be swarming her precious cunt.

"You taste so delightful..."Mallory murmured,preoccupied with the task at hand.

Jennifer was about to say something but when Mallory's tongue managed to slip into her wet center,she got quiet but soon pleasuring moans were filling the atmosphere.

Mallory's other hand was busy pleasuring herself down below,She was getting horny of her sister's moans and the sounds of her gasps were fantastic.

"M-Mal...I.."Jennifer panted out as she squirmed around in a way so that she could feel her sister's tongue hitting the walls of her entrance then she felt Mallory's tongue hit a special spot inside that made her really get loud.

Mallory rose her head up and she pulled her tongue out of her sister's sweet cunt,"Shh..."She siad quietly and Jennifer's face was blushing a impossible red and her hair was muzzled as if she had a wild sleep.

She nodded even though her eyes were hooded and glazed over,She managed to look down to her with a look of overglazing pleasure.

Then Mallory quickly returned to her work but this time she would only hit that spot again when she knew it she was going to come herself,But for now she was just enjoying drinking her sister's virginal juices.

Yes,Her sister was a virgin to the female-on-female concept so she decided to show her the ropes a little bit.

Soon or later,Mallory was getting quite closer to her ending and so was Jennifer because she could tell.

Jen was squirming out of control and she panting much faster and her moans and cries were getting a bit louder.

So Mallory moved her tongue that direction towards that spot that made her sister really loud and she flicked it.

"Mallory!"Jennifer cried out,releasing her amount of come onto her sister's tongue and Mallory groaned muffledly into Jennifer's cunt as she released her amount on her hand.

Mallory collected all of Jen's amount into her mouth and she gathered her own come onto her hand and she climbed up onto Jen before she leaned and granted herself with a kiss,sharing a messy kiss as she transferred her sister's come over to her.

Jen moaned muffledly into Mallory's mouth,Enjoying her own salty but sweet taste then they pulled away,a string of come and saliva mixed together connecting their lips.

"Open wide."Mallory simply said and Jennifer complied as Mallory oozed her own come into her sister's mouth from her hand and Jennifer drinked it down then she licked her hand clean of it before bringing her in for another kiss.

Mallory tasted her own self mixed with her sister's come on her tongue and it taste so sweet.

When they pulled away,she giggled,"So,now do you understand?"

Jennifer panted and she smiled,putting her hand on her sweaty forehead,"I think I do."

Mallory then rolled over onto the other side of her and she pulled her closer to her,stroking her forehead and moving back some her blonde hair that was sticking to her head due to sweat.

She felt her warm naked skin against her naked skin and it felt so good to feel her warmth before she decided to pull the blanket that she had nearby and arms reach and she pulled it over them,wrapping them up in the blue blanket,feeling more of each other's warmth than the warmth of the blanket.

See,some things Jennifer could never understand just as well as Mallory but sometimes all you have to do is just teach it to her and she'll learn it.

Jennifer may be smart and act more mature than Mallory at times,But Mallory knew more than she could ever know.

(Huh?Huh?How about that huh?I know its my best work.)

~

Alex groans in frustration,Even the election wasn't as frustrating as this.This was so impossibly hard to wrap around his head.

This is the 4th attempt that he asked Lauren to come over because on rare occasions,He has the house to himself but then she automatically says that she is either busy or she can't come over because she has to study.

His dick ached in his pants as he was laying out on the sofa,reading the newspaper because nothing was really good on T.V and he felt a little less stressed if he got to look at the stock market page.It took his mind off his 'other problems'.

He hated this so much.

All he wanted was Lauren to just come over and they would copulate in his room when his parents weren't home and he would feel sooo much better.

Then a knock on the door made him leap to his feet as he got up from the sofa,placing the paper on the table,hoping deep in his head that was Lauren changing her mind and wearing a beige buttoned down coat covering up herself since she couldn't drive over in lingerie.

His dick got harder and much more imcomptent as it was hard and just aching for it to be touched by Lauren's hands.

But when he unlocked the door and twisted the knob,It was Skippy.Great,The mental record in his head scratched when he saw him standing at the door.

He was not expecting him,He was expecting Lauren to standing there,coming into the house and then they would be in his room 'having relations'.

"Hey Alex,Do you mind if I talk to you?"Skippy said walking into the house without even letting Alex say something.

Skippy immediately went over the sofa and sat down and Alex looked with a bit of sacrastic confusion as he looked from the door to the sofa then he closed the door.

"Um...I guess you can."Alex said,shoving his hands into his pockets before walking towards the sofa and he plopped down before grabbing his newspaper again because his bugle was still visible and would not go away.

"Well,you see,I meet this girl name Rosie right?We went out on a date last night and then we went back to her place and for the first time,I didn't get a nosebleed when I saw a girl naked for the first time."He said then Alex slowly raised his head from beyond the newspaper as he felt his bulge grow to the point that it growing to be a pain.

"What's wrong?"Skippy asked as Alex pulled the newspaper closer up to cover his hiding bulge and he grumbled out a bit restrained but calm,"I'm okay."

Skippy could tell what was bugging Alex,for the past few days,He's been a little snappish and bit cranky.Maybe,just Maybe...

He knew that Alex was very tensed because his usual grip on a newspaper was much less stress and more happiness when he was looking at the stock-market.

"Ok fine,"Alex finally says,putting the newspaper down and saying,"Lauren and I have been stressing with each other abou-"

Before he could finish the sentence,Skippy finished for him,"Sex?She's been putting you off and making up excuses?"

Alex looked with a bit of surprise and slightly twinge of fear,"Yeah,How did you know?"

"The way your tensed and that bulge in your pants isn't telling any lies."Skippy said and Alex's face became a extreme red that seemed linger as he looked down and Skippy just shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I could help you out in that situation but I don't think I can."He said but then again,He always was helpful.

Alex was frustrated and he could tell by the way Skip's eyes were looking that he was offering assistance for the situation.He was soo horny that it simply did not matter.

Stress was in the air and Skippy was there to clear it,It may seem disgusting but at least he was getting relieved.

"Skip?I have a huge favor I need to ask of you."Alex said and Skippy smiled,"Sure what is it?"

Few moments later,Skippy was handling the situation as his mouth was wrapped tightly around Alex's cock,being forced down further to make it go down his throat.

Alex moaned as he felt the slid of Skip's tongue sliding against the underside of his cock and he pushed him down further,feeling the soft tighting of Skip's throat closing around his dick,not choking him.

"Fuck..."Alex groaned out as he felt Skippy's hands tighten on his thigh as he pulled back up and went straight back down with such ease.

This is what Alex needed the whole time,Sweet,sweet release..

He started to increase his pace,feeling himself being pushed to a end of build-up and a fresh start to relief.

"Oh god..."He moaned out then he pushed Skippy down further as he felt himself come into Skippy's mouth,making sure he dranked it all down.

When he was through,he released his grip on Skippy's head and let him come up for air and he had some come on the side of his mouth.

Alex's face was sweaty and satisfied and his dick softened back to normal.

He shoved it back into his pants and he panted slighty,"Some on..your cheek."

Skipper wiped the side of his mouth with the back of hand and licked it clean and then he stood up,"Well,I'm glad I could help you."

Alex was tired but then when the phone ringed,He got up as Skippy let himself out and he walked over towards the phone,picking it up and answering.

'Hello?'

'Hey Alex,This is Lauren.'

Alex got slightly nervous because well..He didn't need much of her now at the moment.

'Are still alone at the house?'

'Y-Yeah,But don't worry about it.'

'Wait what?'

'Don't worry about it.'He said then he said goodbye before she could even finish her sentence then he ended it.

Nope,He surely didn't need to worry about it,He had someone finish that problem for him.

(I hope you enjoy the double parter!) 

~~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
